


In Tune

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James groaned, pulling a pillow over his head at a sound that might have Aleks singing in the shower (or an attempt to make James’ ears bleed) emerged from the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tune

James groaned, pulling a pillow over his head at a sound that might have Aleks singing in the shower (or an attempt to make James’ ears bleed) emerged from the bathroom. James closed his eyes tight, which helped with the noise about as much as the pillow. Not at all. At any other time of the day, Aleks off-key “singing” might have drawn a chuckle from James, but in the morning at some ungodly hour when it wasn’t even light out yet, that made it a fucking cruel and unusual punishment. He knew that Aleks did it to piss him off, trying to draw some sort of reaction from him. He loved Aleks, but he could be an excruciating fucker at times.

As the volume increased, James winced, cursing whatever god there was loudly, and threw the pillow across the room where it hit the wall and slid to the floor. He threw off his covers, marched into the bathroom, pulled back the curtain, and grumbled, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, dick?” Well, at least that was the plan, but he only managed to get, “What the fuck—“ out before Aleks turned to face him. James forgot the rest of what he was going to say as his gaze travelled to Aleks’ hand, which was fisted around his cock. His very hard cock. James wet his lips.

“What took you so long?” Aleks’ grin was just downright wicked as he grabbed James’ arm, tugging him into the shower and under the spray. “Thought I was going to have to drag you in here.”

James smirked, feeling the blissfully warm water on his skin, “Aleksandr, if you wanted to fuck you should have just asked.” Aleks manages a small smile before James claims his lips in a hungry kiss, teeth and tongues colliding together as they move under the hot stream of water. Aleks ran his hands down from the top of James shoulder to the small of his back, when suddenly he let out a laugh against his lips.

“What?” James mumbled, dizzy and kiss-drunk and keeping his body as close to Aleks’ as possible.

“You’re still wearing your pants,” Alek’s laughed, rolling his eyes. “Take them off. Now.”

With a smirk, James took a step back and unbuckled his belt, throwing it across the room. He reached to rid himself of his trousers, too, but Aleks was faster. He slid to his knees, wincing as his knees hit the cold bathroom tile, looking up at James with wide eyes. He deliberately moved one hand over the bulge in James’ jeans on his way to the button of his trousers. James hissed and Aleks couldn’t hold back a half grin, obviously smug with what he was able to do to his boyfriend. The sound of the zipper broke the otherwise tranquillity of the bathroom, echoing slightly in the enclosed space. James kept watching, noticing the slight blush on his boyfriends face. If he was a romantic, he’d call it cute. Aleks hesitated a second, a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, before he looked away. He pushed forward, mouthing over the shape of his dick through his boxers. James grunted, sliding his fingers into Aleks’ hair gently, urging him to continue before he blew his load in his goddamn boxers like a fucking teenager. God, the things this fucker can do to me, he thought.

Aleks slid his fingers under the elastic of James’ boxers, running them back and forth teasingly, before wrapping his hand around James’ erection. James hummed again, pulling a little on Aleks’ hair. With this encouragement, he pulled James dick free, before leaning forward and licking one long stripe along the underside of James’ cock.

“Aleks,” James moaned, feeling his lips close over the head of his dick. Aleks glanced up through his eyelashes, as he flicked his tongue over the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head of James’ dick once before dropping down and taking as much of James as he could, using his hand to jack the rest. His other hand travelled down to his balls and started to massage them gently. James had never felt anything so amazing, the plethora of sensations mounting up and making him moan. He rocked into Alek’s mouth in little thrusts, pulling a moan from the other man.

“Fuck!” James cursed, tightening his fingers in Aleks’ hair. Looking down at him, the way the water hit the curve of his back and ran all the way down to his ass making his body glisten, James’ knew that he didn’t want to finish any time soon.

“Get up, fucker,” he choked out, pulling Aleks’ with one hand in his hair and one on his arm. Warm water rushed over his dick, replacing the hotness of Aleks’ mouth making him moan. Before Aleks’ could steady himself, James was on him. His back hit the tiled wall of the shower and James’ used the resulting gasp to plunge into Aleks’ mouth. He was everywhere, harsh teeth and slick tongue trapping Aleks’ in a heated kiss. James ground their hips together roughly, making the other whine loudly

“Turn around.” He growled, low in his throat. Aleks turned, resting his palms against the tile, already feeling James’ body against his back. Aleks’ moaned as he felt James’ dick against his ass, slipping between his cheeks as he ground back against it. James ran his fingers up Aleks’ spine, feeling him shudder under his touch. He came to a stop at his mouth, probing his fingers slightly.

“Suck.”

Aleks didn’t hesitate to comply, running his tongue around the digits reverently, getting them as wet as possible. It didn’t take long, already being wet from the shower.

He palmed Aleks’ ass with one hand, his cock throbbing impatiently at the thought of being inside him. He wanted to feel the heat close around him, hear the way Aleks would moan his name once he was inside. James could feel Alek’s flinch at the first touch of his slicked up fingers at his entrance. He waited momentarily, slowly sliding the first finger in.

“James!”

He felt Alek’s muscles tighten and relax around the finger, adjusting to the intrusion. James pushed deeper, slow and sure until he was as far in as he could go and he paused again, feeling Aleks tense up. James slid his finger out and then back in, reaching a steady rhythm. James has his other hand resting on Aleks’ hip, drawing soothing strokes over his skin with his thumb.

“More!”

James pressed a second finger against Aleks and slid inside with one slow motion, stilling as Aleks wiggled and adjusted. After a few moments, James began to thrust again, alternating between crooking and scissoring his fingers, trying to find the others prostate.

Aleks threw his head back, choked noises working their way out of his throat, as James massaged his prostate, curling his fingers and trailing them across the bump he found. James continued to draw his fingers across that sweet spot with each thrust of his fingers, adding another when Aleks moaned for it. James’ cock was aching between his legs but he ignored it, focusing on Aleks’ pleasure

“Fuck! God, fuck me already, you dick.” Aleks begged, grinding back on James’ fingers, intent on being filled more than he was. James slid his fingers out slowly, enraptured at the moans Aleks was producing.

James braced one hand against the tiled wall, tangling his fingers with Aleks’, while his other hand positioned his cock at Aleks’ entrance. With a quick kiss to Aleks’ wet back, James pushed in, freezing almost instantaneously at the pained noise Aleks made. He waited until Aleks squeezed his fingers before pushing again, a groan making its way out of his throat. He didn’t stop until his hips were flush with Aleks’ ass.

James shifted his hips, still not used to the tightness even after the countless fucks they’ve had. Aleks’ breath hitched with each movement, his chest rising and falling quickly, and stopped almost entirely when James rolled his hips back, pulling all the way out before pressing back in. James groaned, speeding up with every thrust, with Aleks grinding back to receive each one with gusto.

With his free hand, James reached around and wrapped his fingers around Aleks’ dick, squeezing and sliding his hand around his length, making Aleks writhe in pleasure. It was the first time that his dick had been touched during this whole thing, and James could bet that he wouldn’t last long. Not that he could either.

James angled his hips up as he pumped Aleks’ cock, aiming for his prostate. As James continued to thrust he could tell that Aleks’ was getting close, could tell it in the way his breath came faster, could tell it in the way his moans were louder, more drawn out. He relentlessly pounded into Aleks, pushing him closer and closer to the edge with each thrust and pull. He knew exactly when Aleks had reached his climax, teetering on the edge of pleasure, and with one final thrust, James sent him there.

He went utterly still, body tense with the intense pleasure of his orgasm, cock pulsing as he came on the tiled wall of the shower, water running away with the shots that didn’t make it. Untangling his fingers from Aleks’, James gripped his hips, spiralling into downfall. His thrusts became erratic, losing all sense of rhythm or pace, and one, two, three powerful thrusts later, he came.

“Aleks!” James groaned as he spilled inside of him, continuing to thrust through his orgasm.

They stood there for a while, simply too tired to move. Water ran over their sweat slicked bodies and washed away all evidence of their encounter. James slipped out, cock becoming oversensitive, and Aleks’ winced at the loss.

“It’s a good thing we fucked in the shower. We don’t have to clean up.” James said tiredly, laughing softly. Aleks turned around to face him, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Let’s go to sleep, fucker” Aleks grumbled, switching off the shower.


End file.
